Elizabeth Suroeste
Elizabeth"Liza" Elise Suroeste is the most popular girl in Yuma,Arizona and great-great granddaughter of supposed town founder Samuel Suroeste, who for her entire life was brought up to use her family's high status to treat others poorly. Once a major rival of Linda Obispo, recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled her to abandon her family's conceited attitude and long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. History Liza makes her debut in "How the Suroeste Was Fun," at Linda's death-day.Carmelo, the DJ for the evening, announces that that there will be a karaoke contest and that the winner will win the party crown. Liza walks up to him, asking for the crown. Linda, who is watching this unfold, asks Maddie and Olive who she is.Maddie explains that Liza is the most popular girl in town. When Carmelo explains that he can't simply give Liza the crown because she has to win the contest, she scoffs, asking Carmelo (who she refers to as Carmelito) who would dare to compete against her, using Maddie and Olive as examples, referring to them as "Fork girl" and "Green haired Lady" respectively, embarrassing them. Seeing that her new friends are hurt by Liza's mean comments, Linda says that she will compete against Liza. Linda introduces herself, and Liza insults her, saying that "Linda sounds like a stupid baby's name," though Linda is unfazed by Liza's insult, saying that she will take it as a compliment, thus sparking the start of her rivalry with Liza. Liza and Linda compete against each other in a karaoke contest and Carmelo determines the winner based on the amount of applause each girl receives. Linda receives a loud applause for her performance and Liza, using intimidation, receives a loud applause as well. As the outcome is a tie, she approaches a sleeping Old Lady McBride, bribing her with money to win the party crown. After winning, she leaves with most of the party-goers to go to her after-party on her parents' boat, and the crowd carries her away on their shoulders.Their rivalry continues in "My Fair Linda ," it is Sock Hop Dance, and Liza hosts the event, being the great-great granddaughter of the town's founder Samuel Suroeste (and "also very rich"). She encourages anyone in the crowd to come onstage and share their "sock hop spirit," and Linda, enthusiastic about the aspect of "audience participation" comes onstage. The second Liza sees Linda she becomes angered, though contains herself, and Linda engages the crowd, leading them all into a chant of "USA." Liza stops Linda, informing her that "Sock Hop Dance is for mature people," insulting Linda's skull earrings and dead poodle skirt and addressing her as immature. Having humiliated Linda in front of the town, she says that she is "embarrassed for Linda." Liza then enthusiastically asks that everyone applaud a now embarrassed and downtrodden Linda. After Linda goes offstage, Liza starts talking about herself, asking the crowd "who wants to hear more about her."Linda later approaches Liza, who inquires who the ghost of a 50s girl with brown hair. Linda explains that she is the kind hearted cheerleader and straight a student and that the reason she is alive is that "it turns out you can survive in the war." Liza cuts her off, laughing and insulting Linda. Seeing that their car is stuck, she tells Linda to "enjoy walking home," and drives away in her family's sedan, but is stopped by an angry Cameron, who informs her that "Samuel Suroeste didn't found Arizona, and your whole family is a sham," giving her the secret cover-up document as proof. As the sedan drives away, Liza calls out to her mother in distress.During "The Salesman's Dog," Liza appears at the Yuma Fair and makes a very rude remark towards Linda. Later, when Linda and Cameron are teaching her prized dog to do cute things,the two accidentally make things worse where Liza makes fun of Linda's prized dog, Chivato .This horrifies Linda, who convinces Cameron to help her win or Chivato will die. At the end of the episode, Liza went insane when she finds out that her dog is a demon and Linda won the dog show.In "The Drug Queen," Liza and her family arrive at Cameron's cousin's wedding just as Linda refuses to take get married to a human male. They proceed to face off with the Cortez family and Carmelo.Soon after, Linda publicly insults Liza and challenges her to a pageant. After discovering Cameron's ancestor married a ghost girl,Linda puts on a wedding play.However, Linda and Cameron decides to fake getting married instead.After the play is done, Liza grudgingly accepts both Linda's apology and an offer of a ride home. It is shown in the episode that she does not live a normal life. She receives a lot of pressure from her parents to be the best at everything, does not know how to react to common behavior (like eating in the car or sharing), and lives in a mansion with fountains and peacocks.She also does not receive much moral support from her parents as they often put important parties and business matters before her.In the episode, "Suroeste Cruise,"as the Southwests accidentally let a orphaned mexican baby girl eat junk food.However,during the pageant,Christina has a heart attack when Preston makes her binge on junk food.Liza is sick and tired of her parents and decides to run away to live with the Cortez family. Personality Up until "Suroeste Cruise," Liza was stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the show's diva and looked down cruelly on "weirdos".In "The Drug Queen," she and Linda gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after the play is done and getting a ride home in the Cortez family's car even sharing tacos with Linda despite her having been taught not to eat food in a car. She even compliments Carmelo's "Wedding" idea, and tells Linda that she had fun acting.Cameron has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness.It is then revealed in "Suroeste Cruise" that Liza acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Southwest entails, and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly combined with abuse of some sort. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Southwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town and the Cortez family. In "The Zoot Suit" Liza is aggressive towards Linda,but after her brain was eaten by a zoot suit wearing ghost,she becomes a brainless zombie with blue skin. Appearance Liza has long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots.She wears heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. She also has dark blue eyes. During Sock Hop Dance, she wore a white shirt with a purple skirt, and a matching scarf. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and has a hair-bow. Attached to her ears are cats earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eyeshadow. During Rebecca's wedding,Liza wears a purple polo shirt, a white skirt, a white hair-bow, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks, pearl earrings, and white shoes. At the beauty pageant, she began off wearing a simple, "lake foam green" dress and has notable waves in her hair. This dress also has a green bow around the waist, with matching green gloves, a matching choker, and the pearl earrings from her wedding outfit. However, when she became a zombie, she reduced to wearing a grey dress. Trivia * She became a relatively popular character,which Sandra Equihua didn't expect because she was created as Linda's diametric opposite and as such was a total terror compared to Linda. She began getting further character development. * She is unfamiliar with the concept of sharing.She can't even pronounce the word correctly—when she did try to pronounce it, she pronounced it as "SHAW-ring". Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:LCF/Characters